Summer's End
by Squirtlegirlbecca
Summary: When a creature is created in a Laboratory, you'd think it would become outraged, but this one doesn't he merely brushes them aside, makes sure they don't ever continue their work, and goes on his way. Why does he do this? Read and find out!


Chapter 1

Master at Last

by Rebecca Nelson

"I was born, or was it, reborn, I don't understand, yet still, I do, I do understand completely. Wait, does that make any sense? Is there even anyone here? Do I care? What is care? I don't even understand anything I am saying, but yet, yet I do, wait, does that make any sense either? What is sense? Did I already ask that, I need to stop, stop talking gibberish, but who... who will be the one, the one to stop me from saying these things?," he had a rough, yet somewhat comforting and smooth, voice, and all he saw around him was A bright white light, as if he were suspended in a state of nothing, a state of a deep slumber perhaps, then, suddenly, he opened his eyes upon those whom were currently staring upon him. "They're open, finally!, Finally we have a living creature in this damn place we call a laboratory, this will surely get us the funding we need," it was a loud man's voice, "Creature?," the organism questioned. "Sir, I think it just..," it was a female's voice this time, the creature wondered why all these people were wearing white, or why their glasses were so oddly framed, he had no intentions of escaping, none at all. "Skip the chatter, lets see how many volts this thing can withstand!," the male voice spoke up again, all the people around him, or as far as the creature could tell, were staring at the man as if he WERE the new animal. "Sir, I don't think that is such a great idea its too risky he..," the girl was silenced by the man's gloved hand. "Move over then, I shall do it myself," the man stated as he suddenly pushed the woman out of the chair she had currently been residing in and placed that one gloved hand on a nob just bellow the creature's water-filled capsule. "I have no say in this, what is he doing?, Freeing me perhaps?," the creature questioned as he tilted his head a little. Just then, the nob was turned, all the way, to the highest it could give. Volts of electricity coursed through the capsule as the creature yelled furiously, twitching here and there, his mind becoming blank, his body, dying. No, he couldn't die, there was someone out there, out there waiting for him, why the hell would he die in a place like this, this was hell, and he was sure not going to give in now.

The volts started dancing off of something, something surrounding the creature, as if being deflected by some unknown force. "Incredible, bravo creature you are doing well, better than I expected," the man stated. All the feelings in the room suddenly channeled themselves, fear, frustration, lust, all into the creature they had placed like a trophy in a hard glass case, then, the glass started to crack, the feelings were pushing it to it's limit, the shield around this animal was too strong for the glass to contain, and, it broke. Right as it did, the creature jumped down from that place, right over the man who had been so cruel as to do something like this, the man's glasses were now gone, and he merely lie there, lie there in fear. "I can feel your hatred, you wanted to use me to kill, I should kill you, I should," the creature grimaced, "But... I won't, I hate you entirely, with my whole being, but I am better than you, and I shall never kill, never," with that said, the creature shot one last glare at the man, before mysteriously, disappearing. After that day, a week or two after, the whole place was shut down, abandoned, for some other brave soul to come and claim it. What happened to Creature? Well, he stayed around that place, for he had no where else to go, not that he knew of anyway, what would be the ideal place for what may be a monster with too much energy for the world to contain for very long? He had looked into a pond, at his reflection for the first time the other day, though, despite what he was thinking, he didn't look scary at all, he looked rather cute, approachable. In short, he actually looked like a dog standing on it's hind feet. A black and brown dog with silver eyes, its ears perked toward the sky. Though at the same time, there were qualities he had that were different, such as the bandanna that was permanently around his neck, and the odd markings around his legs, arms, and up to his eyes. Plus, his arms were really long, so he guessed, if he wanted to, he could have gotten down on all fours, though his legs were made like human's arms and legs, instead of like dogs, even though they were both quite similar. One thing different was the back bone joint in a dog's leg, kind of that bone that makes them jump high, he still had those.

He hadn't eaten anything for days, he knew he had to eat something, but he didn't know what he was and was not supposed to eat. "Hello, you are supposed to be looking for her by now, what are you still doing here you idiot," it was a tiny voice. "Who said that?," Creature questioned looking back and forth. "Me, now listen, you know what you were created for, you were created to be her servant, remember her?," with those tiny words came a huge set of memories in Creature's eyes. There was a girl, she had the most beautiful long orange hair, and these wonderful green eyes that seemed to fill him with happiness, he had swore he'd protect her, but over time, it seemed, he had neglected that swear, he had died in battle for her, How typical. "Thank you!," Creature called out as he suddenly sped off down the road. "Idiot," the tiny orange butterfly with beautifully green antennae stated as she flew off into the sun. "I can sense her, I know where she is," Creature ushered, he wasn't sure whom he was talking to, perhaps to himself, but it comforted him to talk with someone. Suddenly, he came into a town, it was probably miles away from where he had been, but it didn't matter, because she was here, and even though there was no logical explanation to how he had gotten there so fast, he knew she was here, and that was all that mattered. Then, he stopped. He stood there, staring toward the ocean, even though the ocean wasn't what he was staring at. There she was, her hair so long and flowing, as it was brushed to the right by the small currents of wind that were currently passing through the town. Creature walked slowly up to her, stopped a few steps back, and sat down like a regular dog would have, panting, unsure of what to say for himself. "Wow, its beautiful today, that amazing orange sunset, I wish it would last longer," the girl stated in a sort of, high pitched, but at the same time completely soft, voice. "Ah, I really shouldn't talk to myself like this, people will think I am crazy, I..," that was when the girl turned, turned to see Creature sitting there, his silver eyes staring up at her, staring into her, asking her, for forgiveness.

"Who are you, you sure are adorable aren't you, but you don't completely look like a regular dog now do you, wow, I wonder what type of dog you are, whatever you are I've never seen your kind before," the girl explained with a cutely happy smile as she patted Creature upon his head. "You... you don't remember? But I am sure its you, don't you remember, I promised, I swore I would always be here and I broke that swear, please, do whatever you wish, whatever you seem fair to give as my punishment," Creature stated as he got to his feet once again and placed his paws upon the girl. "I... I don't know you, I don't know what you are, who you are, what are you talking about?, I don't understand, I don't," the girl replied struggling to break free of Creature's grasp. Finally, she did, and she began to run away, off of the beach, not looking back. "Please don't leave me here, don't do it!, I want to stay with you, I beg of you, don't leave," Creature sobbed, even though he sounded as if he were crying, the tears wouldn't seem to come anywhere near his eyes. "I.. I can't leave you alone like this, the people in this small town, they will surely kill you or do lab-work on you if you stay here, so yes, you can come home with me, but you'll have to stay hidden okay?," The girl replied as she slightly turned, only enough to stare at him from her side. "Yes... yes master, thank you!," Creature called out as he ran up to her and they both proceeded in walking. "Don't call me Master, I am Minamo Oshori," the girl stated as the proceeded onward. "Yes, of course,.. Minamo," it felt weird calling her that, even if this was just a reincarnation of his master, she was sure sweeter, and more down to earth than his last master's time was. "What's your name by the way?," Minamo questioned as she got up on a nearby cement wall that was low to the ground and started to balance and walk upon it with her arms out. "I don't have one, the people who... well lets just say they kept calling me Creature," the creature replied. "No no no, that is a horrible name for someone as cute as you, hows about we call you, Okoro okay?," Minamo questioned as she jumped down from the wall. "If that is what you wish," Okoro replied.


End file.
